joe_winkofandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna Marshall
Jenna Marshall is a character appearing in Joe Winko's 2014 Sims 2 Horror/Slasher YouTube film A Nightmare Encounter 2: Island of Illusion. Joe Winko meets and befriends Jenna Marshall at his new High School after he moves to Palm Springs. One day later, she is hunted down and murdered in her sleep by Freddy Kruger. A Nightmare Encounter 2: Island of Illusion Joe Winko meets Jenna Marshall on his first day at Palm Springs High School. As soon he walks in Jenna introduces herself. They are both then bullied by Alison DiLurentis who teases Jenna about her sunglasses and her eye-sight. Jenna then warns Joe Winko to stay away from Alison DiLurentis and she tells Joe Winko that Alison was responsible for causing an accident that made her loose her eye-sight for an entire school year, but she eventually got it back. Jenna calls Joe Winko later that day to tell him that Alison died in her sleep during class. Joe Winko then realizes that Freddy Kruger is on the loose and he becomes very scared and concerned. The next morning, Joe Winko expresses to Claire that he's too freaked out about what happend to Alison DiLurentis to go to school. Claire lets him stay at home. An image suddenly appears on Joe Winko's TV screen showing Freddy Krueger standing behind Jenna Marshall while she's asleep in class. Joe Winko then realizes that Jenna Marshall is in grave danger, and he quickly runs to Palm Springs High School to save her from Freddy Kruger. Jenna Marshall then falls asleep in class. She has a nightmare that she's blind again and that she can't see anything. She then hears a voice calling her name and telling her to "follow him", little does she know it's the voice of Freddy Kruger leading her into a death trap! Jenna then sleep walks out of the classroom into the hallways. Joe Winko arrives at Palm Springs High School, and is told by the teacher of Jenna's class, that Jenna had sleepwalked out of classroom. Joe Winko then becomes extremely fearful and distressed and runs threw the High School hallways frantically searching for Jenna. Joe WInko then spots Jenna standing out in the middle of the road in front of Palm Springs High School, where Freddy Kruger had lured her. Joe Winko then rushes outside to wake Jenna up and to save her life. Although by the time he gets outside, it is already too late. A school bus driving at hide speed crashes headlong into Jenna, killing her instantly. Jenna's blood then splatters all over Joe Winko, while Freddy Kruger laughs evilly. Later on, Joe Winko avenges Jenna's death by stopping Freddy Kruger on the Island of Illusion. Trivia * Jenna Marshall is based off and named after a character from the show Pretty Little Liars, yet in A Nightmare Encounter 2: Island of Illusion, her personality is much friendlier and she talks in an Irish accent. * Even though Joe Winko knew Jenna Marshall for a very short-time, her death devastated Joe Winko more than Crystal's death in the first A Nightmare Encounter movie. This was most likely because she was the only person who was nice to Joe Winko during his first day of Palm Springs High School, and because he witnessed her death while failing to save her from Freddy Kruger. Category:Fictional Characters Category:Deceased Fictional Characters Category:People/Characters Category:Deceased People/Characters Category:Dead